deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Hopkins
Jimmy Hopkins is the main character of the Rockstar video game, Bully. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Eddy vs Jimmy Hopkins (Completed) * Jimmy Hopkins vs. Eric Cartman * Jimmy Hopkins vs. Johnny Test * New Kid vs Jimmy Hopkins (Completed) * Yandere-chan vs Jimmy Hopkins Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Frank West (Dead Rising) * Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) * Spike the Dragon (My little Pony) * Kevin (Home Alone) * Numbuh 1 (Kids Next Door) Death Battle Info * Age: 15 * Occupation: Bullworth Student Powers/Abilities * Great Speed & Reflexes ** Can outrun everybody in the game, including students, prefects, trained police officers, and mental asylum orderlies ** Faster than Norton, who can quickly swing a large sledgehammer ** Can react and dodge projectiles from Ernest's turret ** Can keep up with cars moving at moderate speeds * Superhuman Durability ** Should be physically superior to Russell, who survived a large explosion that destroyed a metal gate ** Can take beatings from several student cliques, including Greasers, Jocks, Preppies, etc. ** Took hits from Russell Northrop, who can crack concrete walls and break open a large gate with his head ** Endured being hit by Davis' slingshot several times ** Survived falling from several floors and falling through a large glass ceiling *** Did not show any signs of pain afterwards, even though Gary was knocked out ** Was hit in the head by Norton's sledgehammer and shrugged it off ** Also got hit by Norton's sledgehammer so hard that he was thrown through walls ** Can take hits from a rapid-fire potato machine gun *** The gun is strong enough to destroy a large metal door ** Survived large metallic bells falling on him ** Can survive getting bitten in the wrist by a pit bull ** Can survive falling down from great heights without any showings of pain/fractures ** Took hits from Constantinos, who is strong enough to crack concrete with his head ** Can shrug off getting hit by several types of cars and trucks *** Can even survive getting hit by a bulldozer ** Was kicked in the nuts and quickly got back up as if nothing happened ** Can shrug off point-blank fire cracker explosions ** Can handle several cement blocks falling on him ** Can trip on marbles and get back up fine * Superhuman Strength ** Beats up students on a daily basis *** This includes the Preppies, all of whom have been trained in boxing for all their lives *** This also includes the Jocks, who are much bigger and heavily built compared to Jimmy ** Can punch large marble columns so hard that they end up in dust ** Can easily pry open metal gates and garage doors ** Successfully defeated Russell Northrop in a one-on-one fight, who didn't show any signs of pain after being in a large explosion that destroyed a large metal gate *** Russell is also strong enough to crack concrete walls and overpower grown adults ** Fought Bif Taylor, who is the boxing champion of Bullworth ** Can punch televisions so hard that they shatter ** His Indian Burns can cause smoke to appear ** Can rip metal pipes off of walls ** His punches and kicks can severely destroy cars, dent metal, and shatter large windows to pieces ** Faced off an entire football team of Jocks, all of whom should be comparable (or superior) to Dan Wilson, who survived getting hit by a fire cracker ** Can easily lift up a large sledgehammer and destroy walls with them ** Can destroy tables and chairs with a single kick * Gifted Intelligence ** Is much smarter than people make him out to be, as he is level-headed, quick-witted, and more mature than his peers ** Knows how to use his environment to his advantage in any sort of situation and can quickly turn the tides in a fight ** Capable of excelling and passing all of his classes ** Master of stealth *** Snuck into the Girls' Dorm without making a peep *** Has also snuck past prefects, police officers, and orderlies without getting caught on multiple occasions ** Can quickly learn new fighting moves and create new weapons within a short amount of time ** Knows how to repair and even make bicycles ** Surprisingly enough, he is a talented painter ** Is an expert at lock picking ** Has a great sense of balance * Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant ** Is highly skilled in karate, boxing and wrestling ** Can take on several groups of people without any trouble Weapons * Firecrackers * Stink Bombs * Super Slingshot * Carton of Eggs * Go kart * Bike * Skateboard * Bottle Rocket launcher * Spud Gun * Boxing Skills * Baseball Bat * Wooden Paddle * Itching Powder * Bag of Marbles * Rubber Band Ball * Spray Paint * Camera * Water Balloon Feats * Was forced to go to Bullworth by his mother and stepdad * Beat down a bully on his first day * Befriended Gary and Pete * Toured the school with Gary * Earned a kiss from Eunice Pound * Chased, caught, and defeated Davis while also dealing with other bullies * Took Davis’s slingshot * Helped Algernon get to his locker (and the bathroom) safely * Found a transistor for the hobo * Saved Bucky from the bullies * Helped get Becky’s notes back * Got Becky’s diary back * Protected Earnest while he was giving his speech * Got Melvin his sheets back * Defeated Russell and stopped him from bullying * Did errands for Edna * Helped Pinky get into a movie * Went on a carnival date with Pinky * Beat the preppies in a bike ride * Got his trophy back from Gord * Beat the preppies and took over their click * Killed the Crapula Maximum and fought his way out of the Preppies dorms house * Saved Algernon and Chad from the Greasers * Spray painted the city * Caused a lot of damage in Mr. Hattrick yard * Got Edna her date items * Beat Johnny in a bike race * Fought his way through a house filled with greasers * Helped Edna date rape Dr. Watts (not even joking) * Took a hangout from the greasers * Defeated Johnny and took over the greasers * Fought his way through the nerds and broke into their stronghold * Defeated the nerds and became their “friend” * Defeated the jocks in dodgeball and gained access to their clubhouse * Helped Zack Owens get his comics back * Snuck into the girl's dorm to get panties for his gym teacher (pedo anyone?) * Got pictures of Mandy for Earnest * Defended the nerd stronghold from the Jocks * Got the items for Ms. Phillips's date * Helped cover the embarrassing pictures of Mandy * Took the costume off the school mascot * Defeated the Jocks and became the king of the school * Got Mr. Galloway out of the Asylum * Got Mr. Hattrick fired * Tagged city hall * Saved the Gym from a fire * Got Johnny out of the Asylum * took the townies hangout from them * Pranked Mr. Burton with zoe * Destroyed more stuff in a warehouse then zoey * Found out that the townies had caused issues for all the factions * Was (temporarily) expelled from the school * fought his way through the townies and defeated edgar * Defeated all the faction bosses, beat gary, got mr burton fired, and got himself and zoey unexpelled Weaknesses *Solves most of his problems with violence * Some of his weapons can backfire on him if he isn't careful * Has needed Pete’s advice on several occasion * Has limited ammo Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Boxers Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Modern Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Rockstar Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Wrestling Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Mascots Category:Anti-Heroes